Past Vengeance
by lilbee17
Summary: Running away from your past is something that is impossible, especially for Gracie. Going to Beijing Academy and living with someone who does nothing but remind her every day of what happened in the past is just hell. She also has a massive, intimidating crush on the Kung Fu star of Beijing, I won't say much, I want you guys to read it!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok guys; here is my second Karate Kid story! I would like to note that I Do Not own Dre Parker, Cheng, Mei-ying or any other characters that were featured in the film. I do however own my own characters. I am a horror story writer and I love to make the female strong, but in distress. You will notice that. There will be abuse, rape (not too detailed) some torture, thrill, romance and all that other fun stuff. If you find these listing to be too graphic for your reading, please save your nasty comments and move onto another story. You read this story of your own free will and I will not stand for nasty reviews unless it is to help improve my story…but please don't be nasty __ Now that I've said my peace, please enjoy the first chapter of Past Vengeance _

-A young girl around the age of ten year old, running for her life. She could hear men calling out her name but not in a comforting way, but a cruel, malice way. She could hear herself breathing heavily, her eyes darting back and forth trying to find a hiding spot so she could catch her breath. Rounding another corner, she runs into something hard…or someone. Her tiny body falls hard on the concrete, her pale blue eyes looking up at who she ran into. Seeing who it was, she screamed as loud as she could..-

Waking up with a start, Gracie let out a small gasp as the sounds of her alarm clock filled the room. Her long, black hair falling over her sweat covered face as she wiped her eyes and shut off her alarm clock with a thud. "shit.…stupid dream.''she mumbled as she got out of bed and walked into her bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she brushed her hair with her finger tips before she turned on the sink water, washing her delicate face with the cold water to attempt waking up a bit more. Leaning over the sink, she couldn't help but think about that dream she had. All she wanted to do was forget everything, to move on with her life and make a new path; but she feels like she just keeps falling back onto the same one she jumped off of years ago.

Just then, she remembered.

''Damnit! '', she yelled as she slammed her hands on the sink. Today was her first day of college, a day she dreaded since the day she got accepted. She thought living in Beijing would be hard, but going to school there was going to be even harder. Quickly she got in the shower, brushed her teeth and styled her hair a bit before putting on a pair of hip hugger jeans, a long sleeve black top that didn't show too much but gave the world a little tease of her body. After she was done dressing, she headed down the stairs of her slightly run down house.

In the kitchen was the man she lived with, wasn't by any means a family member or a boyfriend. He was more like a care giver, or that's at least what she called him when other people were there. He was cooking some breakfast for the both of them, standing there shirtless and intimidating like always. "Morning Grace, breakfast?'', he asked her, flipping the pancakes.

She didn't respond to him, the look of him made her lose her appetite. Walking over the fridge, she got out some orange juice and set it on the counter, getting herself a glass and chugging the juice like it was going out of style or about to expire. All she wanted to do was make a quick escape from this house, college seemed to be her only outdoor escape. Before she could even take a step towards the door, she was stopped by a heavy hand gripping her arm "You remember our deal right? You want an education? You want a future? You better learn how to pay for it, it all ways. Do you understand me?'', he asked her, his voice harsh and low. Gracie was used to this kind of action from him, but she knew what he was talking about. "Yes, I remember. Please…I'm going to be late'', she said to him as she looked down at his hand grasping her arm, expecting him to let go. He smirked and let her go, backing away and ushering her towards the door "Alright kiddo, first day of school! Make friends, play nice with the other kids! '' he said in a mocking tone as she walked out of the house, speed walking until she was around the corner.

Stopping to collect her thoughts, she rested against the wall and took a breather, running her hands through her hair and closing her eyes. " Ok Gracie…come on. You can do this. They are just people, going after the same thing as I am'', she said to herself before she started walking towards the campus. It has been a very long time since she really associated with anyone outside of that hell hole she lived in or since High school. The campus was about five blocks away, so walking there was pretty much a breeze. Coming onto the campus grounds, she saw all the parents saying good bye to their college kids, old friends doing their own signature handshakes; made her feel even more alone than she already was. That feeling was short lived however, a high school friend of hers appeared out of the crowd.

''Gracie! Hey over here!'' Mei Ying yelled as she jogged over to her. Gracie spotted her and her face lit up, jogging over to her friend and giving her the biggest hug she could give to anyone. "Oh my gosh its been a long time, how have you been? Where have you been all summer?'' Mei Ying asked her immediately. Gracie didn't really know how to answer her, only tell a little white lie to explain her absence. ''Oh umm…my dad and I went on a vacation. Back to the US, it was nice to see family again '', she said to her, releasing her from the hug she didn't know she was still giving. As Mei Ying let go of her, she noticed a bruise on the nape of Gracie's neck; running a finger over it ''Ouch, what happened here? '' a worried Mei Ying asked. Immediately knowing what she was talking about, Gracie lightly pushed her hand away and smiled lightly ''oh nothing, just too much bag carrying last week. I didn't know it would leave a bruise '' she replied, moving her hair back over the bruise and looking around to see if there was anyone else she may know.

" So are you ready for school? I'm really nervous…'' Mei Ying asked as they started walking towards the school doors. Gracie didn't really have time to answer her, she only looked at the front doors and saw who she had been crushing on since junior year in high school. Cheng and his friends were all gathered in the front doors, talking and making jokes with one another. Mei Ying followed Gracie's eye sight, smirking at who she was staring at. "Grace, you know its rude to stare right? " she asked her, causing Gracie to snap out of it and start blushing ''Stare? Staring at who? '' She asked, crossing her arms and kicking her foot at the ground ''oh come on Gracie, don't play dumb with me. You have been obsessing over Cheng for like two years. Why don't you just go up and say hi? '' Mei Ying asked as she got a playful smirk on her face, thinking about getting her friend to get over her fear and just talk to Cheng already.

''I just…I don't want to seem like a weirdo. Besides, he has a girlfriend doesn't he? '', she asked Mei Ying, seeing as she and Cheng were so close. Mei Ying laughed, shaking her head ''No, he hasn't had a girlfriend since his sophomore year. He is totally available Gracie, why don't you just go up and say hi? Better yet, I'll help you. Hey Cheng! Come here! '' Mei Ying yelled, making Gracie push her on her shoulder lightly " Mei Ying! Are you crazy? '', Gracie asked in a harsh tone, but she was blushing like crazy.

Cheng looked at who was calling him, seeing Mei Ying waving to him and another girl trying to stop her from doing so. Dismissing himself from his friends, he walked over to the two girls, stopping in front of them "Hey Mei Ying, how was your summer?'', he asked, looking over at Gracie momentarily but taking note of her appearance. He could easily tell she was tense, almost like she was about to faint or explode. "Oh it was great, my parents are having a dinner party this Friday and asked me to pass the message along to you. Oh and this is Gracie, surely you remember her from high school right?'', Mei ying asked him, getting a glare from Gracie before she noticed Cheng turn towards her. Gracie's whole body froze when she felt Cheng's eyes on her, a fearful stance but she was also very nervous in a good way.

" Ah, I do remember you. It's nice to finally meet you Gracie '', he said as he held his hand out to her, offering to shake hands. Gracie looked down at it, not really sure what to do but she took hold of his hand, feeling a jolt of electricity go through her body; causing her to jump a bit. She wanted to say hi, to say it was nice to finally meet him but she found no words or her voice box turned itself off. After giving her a strange look, Cheng let go of her hand and turned to his friends "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up ok? '', he yelled, his friends nodding back and walking into the building.

''So Gracie, do any sports?'', he asked her. Gracie once again found herself staring up at him, since he was a good head taller than she was. Mei Ying noticed this little trance she was in, lightly grasping her arm but unfortunately where she was grabbed earlier, causing her to wince " Grace! You ok?'' Mei Ying asked, making Gracie blink her eyes a bit before she replied. "Um..somewhat. I do some dance here and there but nothing else really.'', Gracie replied, looking down at the ground so she could actually have a conversation with Cheng without going into another fantasy trance.

" I see, dance is good. What kind of dance?'' Cheng asked as he ushered them towards the school. Classes were going to start soon and he didn't want to be late for his first class at least. ''Ballot, mostly. Its not like the ones you see on TV, its much more than that '' she said to him, knowing he would pass judgment upon her. Cheng always seemed to be the type to judge quickly. "Hn. That's cool. So Mei Ying I will get to my parents with that message and it was nice to meet you Gracie, but I have to go'' he said before walking off.

Once he was out of sight, Gracie let out a sigh of relief but also kept it in the back of her head that he probably doesn't like the type of dancing that she does. "Oh god. He hates me, he thinks I'm a weirdo'', she said as she sat down on the nearest bench. Mei Ying smirked and followed her ''Well Gracie, if I were a guy asking a cute girl questions and all she did was stare at me or look down at the ground, I would think she's a little weird too '' Mei Ying laughed as she patted her friend's back, causing her to wince once more. " You ok? You seem like you're tensing '' Mei Ying asked before Gracie could hide the wincing. "I'm ok, we should get to class'', she said as she stood up and started walking towards her first class; Mei Ying following.

First class begun, Gracie had just gotten to her seat. Little did she know, she would see someone she didn't expect to be in her class walk right on in. Cheng had seen her, taking the seat right next to her. "What are the odds huh? You and I in the same class. I guess we didn't need Mei Ying to meet yes?'', he asked her, trying to start up a pre class conversation. College classes always took longer in the beginning of the year to start. Gracie's spine tingled at the sound of his voice, she found her voice box was missing once again. She knew all about his Kung Fu style and how well respected he was throughout the whole college, so talking to him seemed to be a little out of her league.

Noticing her silence, Cheng tried a different approach ''So, how long have you and Mei Ying been friends?", leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. His eyes going over her body as if he was analyzing her body language. Gracie finally found her voice, taking in a breath ''I think…five years or more.'', she answered, her voice sounding nervous and shaky. Nodding in acceptance of her answer, he smirked and sat up right ''How come we never met before then? You know, my and Mei Ying's family are very close. I know most of her friends and she knows most of mine, but I never met you or seen you around much. '', he said to her, his voice hinting at a question without actually asking one.

Gracie caught onto what he was getting at, quickly trying to think of a reason why he hasn't really seen her much through high school or over the summer. " I uh…go out of town a lot so hanging out with friends usually doesn't go along with the family plans.'', she answered, getting out her notebook as the teacher started writing notes on the board. ''Family vacations huh? Where do you have time for dance?'', growing suspicious of her answers towards him. He could tell right away that she was hiding something, but it wasn't any of his business.

" I teach myself, from home videos and remembering what I took from lessons some years ago'', she answered, looking away from him. She really didn't feel comfortable going any further with the conversation. If it went on, he would know more about her life than Mei Ying would. She can be a little dense when it comes down to analyzing people, but Cheng is a different story. He could easily tell when someone is lying or hiding something from him.

With her luck, before Cheng could ask any more questions about her life, the teacher had started class. Yet, another breath of relief for Gracie; now it was just about getting through the day.

_I know the first chapter is a little rough but I think you guys will like the story! Please don't judge from the first chapter, if you like it please review!_


	2. The Deal

Alright here is chapter two! I know…already. I am just so hiped up in this story it seems to be all I think about now lol I am still working on the next chapter for Foreign love. Please enjoy and REVIEW!

English class seemed to drag by like a snail on a tree branch for Gracie, looking up at the clock every five minutes. Sometimes thinking the clock froze and making her all the more anxious to get out of class. Once that hand hit noon, she tried to make it so she was the first one out of class but so many students had the same idea.

Gracie finally got out of class, only to run into Mei Ying right away ''Hey, wanna go get some lunch? My next class isn't until 3pm'', she suggested. Gracie sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair "I have a class at 2pm, so lunch should be fine. Is it going to be just us or will there be other people?'', she asked, hoping that Cheng and his friends won't be joining them. "well, where we are going is a popular place so we might run into some people we know there. Is something wrong?'', she asked, starting to walk towards the doors, Gracie following. "Not really, I am just not in the social mood right now. That class dragged on so much, I only feel like being with one person and not many'', she answered, looking over at Cheng as they walked past them. Mei Ying caught onto what she was saying, following her eyes and seeing who she was looking at.

"Did Cheng say something offensive? I know you two had a class together, he texted me during class.'', Mei Ying commented, answering a question before it was even asked. Shaking her head, Gracie turned her attention towards Mei Ying again '' No, he was just asking a lot of personal questions that's all. Where shall we go for lunch?'', she asked, both of them walking out the doors. "Oh just a little place with sushi, fried rice and PaThai.'', Mei Ying answered, hooking an arm around Gracie's arm as they walked.

Meanwhile, back in the school. Cheng had met up with some of his friends in the café, setting his bag down on the floor next to him; carrying an exhausted look on his face ''Hey Cheng, you tired already? You only suffered through one class'', Liang asked, taking a bite of his fried rice. Cheng sighed heavily, shaking his head ''Hey do you guys know anything about this Gracie chick that Mei Ying is friends with?'', Cheng asked, his expression changing from exhausted to curious. His friends looked at one another before replying with a shake of the head ''not really pal, why do you ask?'', Zhuang asked. Trying to think of a reason why, Cheng went into deep though. Why was he so memorized by this girl? Was it because she didn't open up to him or the fact that she is a mystery he is just dying to solve?

"No reason, just wondering because I haven't really seen her around.'', he answered, getting out the sack lunch he prepared earlier that morning. ''You know Cheng, instead of asking us you should really ask her.'', Liang commented, his mouth full from the fried rice. Putting his sandwich down, Cheng smirked and shook his head ''Easier said than done my friend. She doesn't answer questions when asked, its like she's hiding something'', Cheng said before taking a bite of his sandwich. Zhuang smirked and shook his head ''Why not ask Mei Ying? She is her best friend right? Surely she would know more about her than us.'', he said to Cheng. That made Cheng look over at him as if he was caught off guard; not really thinking he should ask Mei Ying. "You're right dude, I think I will ask Mei Ying'', he replied, going about finishing his lunch before his next class started up.

At the Sushi place, Gracie and Mei Ying were just about to dig into the food they had ordered. Gracie was quiet as usual, which made Mei Ying a little worried for her friend. "Gracie, we've been best friends for a long time. Is there something you want to talk about?'', she asked, her voice carrying worry with it. Gracie looked up at Mei Ying before taking a bite of her food ''There is nothing to talk about, I told you I wasn't feeling social today'', she answered. Gracie really didn't want to get personal with anyone; that meant she trusted them and trust is not something that is easy to get with Gracie. She was betrayed too many times by the people she thought cared a lot for her. Despite how well she knew Mei Ying, she still found it very hard to trust her. '' I see, I thought something may have happened over the summer that you're not telling me about'', she hinted, trying to get Gracie to talk.

Growing tired of being interrogated by Mei Ying, Gracie sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair "Mei Ying, you are my best friend. However, I am not social right now. I don't really feel like talking about anything that has to do with my personal life because I would love to get away from it once in a while, so can we just drop it and go onto another topic?'', Gracie snapped, keeping her cool though. Mei Ying was caught a little off guard by her friend's sudden tone, but she nodded in respect and apologized ''I'm sorry Gracie, I just worry'', she commented, taking a bite of her sushi. ''Well don't ok? I can take care of myself'', Gracie finished before she started to peacefully eat her lunch.

Mei Ying wanted to believe her, but she knew something was up with Gracie. Even a blind could tell there was something she was hiding by the sound of her voice.

Later on that day, Cheng had seen Gracie walking alone down the street. This meant that Mei Ying mustve departed from her not too long ago. Getting out his phone, he found Mei Ying's number and sent her a text. Mei Ying wasn't too far away from him when she caught his text, reading it immediately.

''Hey, we need to talk. Meet me at the park in ten minutes''

Sighing heavily, she probably guessed this would be about Gracie or in need of a study partner because his friends weren't the smartest beings on the planet. She texted back ''ok, see you there'' before she started to walk towards the park.

When she got there, he was waiting on the bench where she usually sat to practice her music. Walking up to him and sitting next to him, ''what's going on?'', she asked him. His expression held curiosity as he looked in her direction. " What do you know about Gracie? She is a weird one'', he asked her. Mei Ying shook her head at his question, leaning against the bench and looking ahead ''what makes you think Im going to just spill everything I know about her to you?'', she asked him. Cheng glared at her, but it was a usual glare, one that she was used to. ''Well, let's just say she's a mystery and I'm a detective trying to solve it.'', he replied, knowing his words made a lot of sense. Sighing heavily, Mei Ying shrugged her shoulders. "All I know about her is that she lives with a family member and they go on a lot of vacations. Other than that, nothing really to tell about her. If you want to find out more about her, get her to open up to you; that would be easier than trying to figure her out through other people; that's just creepy'', she commented before she got a call from her mother asking where she was. Telling her she was at the park with Cheng, she hung up and stood up ''Mother is on her way; maybe you should be getting home yourself. Please don't stalk Gracie, she's not the type to walk your way if she finds out you're a creeper'', she said to him as she started walking towards the street where her father was already driving down.

Cheng found it to be odd that not even Mei Ying knew much about her, now he was for sure she was hiding something. Gathering his bag, he started to walk in the same direction he saw Gracie walking earlier. He was hoping he could at least catch a glimpse of her walking to where ever she was going, but without the knowledge that she lived so close to the school; he did not see her anywhere. Frowning to himself, he then made up his mind that he would leave her alone. This female was going to take up too much of his time if he went all out investigation on her; his Kung Fu and time with his friends was more important.

As Gracie walked into the hell hole, she saw her care taker sitting on the couch drinking a beer. She put her bag down by the door and sat down in the recliner, trying to avoid eye contact with him but that was invaine.

''How was your first day of school honey?'', he asked in the same mocking voice he had that same morning. Gracie glared at him, standing up suddenly and starting to walk towards her room. "It's was fine, I'm tired '' she said as she quickened her pace to her room. Her care taker stopped her abruptly, grabbing her by the shoulder and pushing her against the nearest wall. "Hey! You don't talk to me in that tone of voice, you remember our deal. Get your ass in the basement you ungrateful slut'', he told her, his voice so demanding and firm.

"Why the basement?" she asked him, trying to hold back tears as much as she could. He only smirked at her and took another drink of his beer ''your tone was not nice at all, I have to punish you for that'', he told her before he pushed her towards the basement door. Gracie kept her cool, knowing that if she struggled he would only get a lot rougher with her. She could not afford missing any days of school over this bastard beating her. Taking a deep breath, she went into the basement and stood near all of his little 'fun' stations. She wasn't sure what he was planning to do, but she knew she would be down her a while.

When he got down there, he made her strip off her jeans and her shirt, leaving her only in her panties and bra. The basement was cold, instantly bringing goose bumps to her exposed skin. "Please Kale, you don't want to do this. You look so handsome today'', she asked him, trying to talk to her way of this by being nice to him. That didn't work; only got her a back hand to the face that sent her flying to the ground. "Cut the crap Grace, I know you're lying just so you could possibly get out of this. Sweetheart, you had that chance before you signed up for college; which I am paying for. You want an education? Well, I want you to just shut the hell up and take everything I throw at you for as long as you're going to college. That was our deal! You're not going to talk your way out of anything!'' he yelled before he straddled her and slapped her again. Gracie gasped from the sudden hit; she was not prepared for it at all. Blood was already rushing from her nose and her lip, her cheek already starting to bruise. "Kale stop it! If you continue to beat me I'll have to miss school, then I'll get kicked out and the deal is off!'', she said to him, her voice carrying a beggish tone with it.

Kale paused what he was doing, which was another fist to the face. He looked down at her face, knowing that she was already in so much pain and it was true what she was saying. Smirking, he stood up and pulled her to her feet, wiping the blood away from her lips and nose before he made her turn around so her back was to him. "You have a point. You see that station right there?'', he asked as he made her look upon where he was going to restrain her. It was a high hooked chain that was connected to the ceiling, metal cuffs hanging down from them. She didn't need to answer him, he already knew she saw it. Walking her towards it, he made her put her arms up over her head, immediately cuffing her fragile wrists in the heavy cuffs.

Stepping back to look at his work, he lit up a cigarette and took a puff ''Grace, you and this college thing don't seem to go well with one another. You're socializing with people and making friends. One day you're going to leave pissed off, tell all your little friends that I hit you and torture you every so often to get my rocks off. What do you think happens next? They run to the police, the police start casing the house and the next thing I know, I'm being slapped in handcuffs and taken away. How can I know you won't talk? Tell me how you can guarantee that '' he demanded, walking around her as he spoke. Gracie's wrists were already in pain along with her shoulders, she knew what was coming and it was going to be painful. ''Kale please, if I was going to run to the cops about this I would have done so already. If you don't trust me then why did you let me go to college?'', she asked him.

Stopping in his tracks, he took another cuff of his cigarette and walked closer to her. ''that's a good question, I think I was drunk when I signed those papers and wrote out that fat check. Oh well, it's a done deal now, just like this'', he said before he started to feel her up from behind. His hands going up and down her body as he tried to get her aroused along with him. Having known her since she was a little girl, he didn't start having sex with her until she turned eighteen years old; she was now almost nineteen. He knew all her little spots and what made her tick, hitting all of them at the same time as he proceeded his actions. She knew it was time when he yanked down her panties and heard him unzip his pants. Gracie just did was she usually did when he would do this, go to her happy place and try to imagine herself in a better place, despite the pain she would feel.

A whole eternity seemed to go by, but it was only an hour. She stayed still while he did his business upon her, her wrists already red and blue from lack of circulation. Her head was pounding from being hit so many times and her shoulders were killing her as well. When she felt him release her, she sighed heavily and straightened herself out as best as she could. Kale walked around her so he was facing her, stroking her bruised cheek before he stretched up to release her from the cuffs. Once she was released, she collapsed to the floor. Her legs couldn't hold her body weight for now, hiding her bruised and wet face from sweat and tears from him. Kale only laughed and walked upstairs, leaving the door open for her to emerge at her own will. Gracie stayed in that basement for a few more minutes, trying to recover from what just happened. Her wrists were slightly cut up, bleeding lightly but nothing that was life threatening.

Gathering her clothes, she walked upstairs slowly since she was still throbbing in place she shouldn't be throbbing at all. Her room seemed like it was so far away, but she managed to get into it and locked the door so he couldn't sneak up on her while she was in the shower. She threw her dirty clothes in the hamper and started up a nice, hot shower. Sitting in the tub and letting the steamy water hit her frail body, she cried ever so silently until she couldn't do it anymore.

_I know this chapter is a little dark and graphic but hey, I warned you ahead of time. Hope you guys are liking this story so far! Cheng and Mei Ying do find out about her life eventually but I'm not going to give it away __ REVIEW PLEASE!_


End file.
